Valentine's Day
by chaosangel214
Summary: Sam helps Castiel make Dean a Valentine, the angel only hopes that Dean will love it. Sam/Cas brotherly bonding time, Destiel, set right after 9.13
1. Chapter 1

"Sam, I need you to help me with something." Castiel asked, walking into the main room of the bunker where the younger Winchester sat.  
Sam looked up from the book he was reading, eyes filled with concern for his friend. "What is it, Cas?"

"It's very important, I need you to help me make a Valentine for Dean." The angel replied, ducking his head down nervously, suddenly blushing at doing this romantic, very human tradition for Dean that he had wanted to do. He had wanted to show his love of course for the always seemingly oblivious hunter.

"Oh," He snorted a laugh at this, _'God he's got it so bad for Dean'_

"Um, how did you find out about Valentine's Day anyway?"

"I remember a few years ago during the apocalypse, when you said that Dean usually went out to do 'unattached drifter's Christmas' I believe was the phrase-I realize that I feel bad I did not do anything like this for him at the time, so I researched this 'holiday' and maybe to achieve and hope to show my love for him through this particular Valentine card traditions you humans do for your loved ones." the angel finished with a half-smile on his face.

Sam was stunned at the clear determined look in Castiel's eyes and the blunt declaration of love for his brother, he had to admit to himself it's been a long time coming for these two.

_'It's about time they confess how they feel after all, I'm tired of all the sexual, continuous eye-fucking and tension between these two I have to deal with when Cas is around, I mean God, it's been what? years? and still they dance around each other for this long, something has to give, damn it.'_

"Sure Cas I'll help you." He grinned, _'This should be fun, picking out a card for Dean?'_ Sam thought with a wistful expression on his face. Even though he had his own problems with Dean for now, that didn't mean he couldn't help Cas out, he was his friend after all, or even more like another brother to be honest. Himself, his brother and the angel had been through a lot of shit together too, after all and this was the least he could do to repay Castiel for all the help he's done for the both of them over the years.

"Hell, maybe you can make him one yourself Cas, that would make it more special." He suggested to the angel, who now looked surprised and had an excited glint in his eye as he pondered this thought.

"Yes, that sounds excellent, Sam would you help me though with the materials I would need to construct this Valentine?" He asked the younger Winchester with a head tilt.

"Of course, we should go to the store though, get the supplies and all." Sam stood up from his chair, grabbing the cup of coffee he was drinking and downed the rest. He went to get his coat, while walking past Castiel, laying a hand on the shorter man's shoulder. "Dean's still sleeping anyway, he isn't that much of a morning person, so that works out for us I guess." Sam clapped him on the shoulder once while smiling slightly at the confused look Cas was giving him.

"Why does Dean need to be sleeping while we are making this card?"

"Well, you want to surprise him right?" Cas nodded

"We have to lay low and try to finish the card before he wakes up," Sam checked his watch, it was about 9:45 AM, they had plenty of time, especially since Dean was drinking heavily the other night, Sam cringed at that.

"Right, of course, and thank you Sam for helping me with this, I really appreciate it." Cas's lips twitched up in another small smile.

Sam smiled back at him, "Anytime Cas, what's family for anyway?"

"I just wanted to find some way to make Dean feel better, he has dealt with so much, and has been through a lot of pain recently, and in any way I possibly could, this seemed the right way to do so." the angel admitted with a hopeful look, thinking maybe somehow that this would help the hunter feel even just a bit better.

Sam couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at that, he was happy for Dean, and Cas at how much they really loved each other, they had a profound bond and nothing could break that, not even what they had all been through together. He only wishes that he could find someone for himself like his older brother had, there hadn't really been anyone since Jess that seemed too perfect to be true.

"Let's get going then." he said with another gentle smile, pushing his thoughts away for the moment.

* * *

**Two hours later**

The door to the bunker crept open slowly and as quietly as possible, while Sam walked in first with bags of construction paper, glue, paint, paint brushes, and scissors. Castiel had ended up carrying the crayons, markers, colored pencils, oil pastels, glitter, and pens.

_Castiel had wanted to pick everything in the store, so it would be perfect for Dean like he had hoped it would turn out. Sam helped him shopping, laughing a little at the perplexed look Castiel was giving all the materials in the shopping cart. _

_"Sam what is this glitter for?" He asked, squinting at the strange substance, while picking up the tube of sparkly pink. _

_The younger Winchester couldn't help but full-on guffaw at that, but managed to contain it after a few minutes of Cas's puzzled look, "Relax, man, it will be awesome, and Dean will love it, I'm pretty sure it make the card that much more amazing." Castiel seemed to perk up after hearing this new information, suddenly grabbing as many bright_ _neon_ colors_ as possible, including green which he stopped to stare at and suddenly broke out into a knowing smile. _

_"This is exactly like Dean's eyes, so beautiful." The angel held the shimmering emerald glitter up closely examining the tube in awe, before grabbing all the other colors there were in the store. _

_Sam watched on, amused, while shaking his head and sighed, 'Boy I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees what Cas made him' he laughed quietly, sitting in the Impala waiting for Castiel to return to pay for the rest of the items they had bought._

"Okay Cas, so here's where we start on the card, first you gotta fold it in half, like this." Sam proceeded to show the angel on how exactly to fold the paper himself, after a few mishaps on the way, they managed a nicely folded green color that Castiel had insisted himself to use for the card.

"Next, well, I think you should write both of your names, but instead of writing it all out, maybe just initials."

"But Sam, I do not have a last name.." The angel stared sadly, and hopelessly at the taller man, now thinking this had all been a wasted idea from the start.

"Cas, you could use our last name, if you want? I'm sure Dean would like that, he thinks your pretty much apart of the family too, so yeah." Sam assured the angel, patting him on the shoulder.

Castiel glimpsed up at the younger Winchester in surprise and happiness, "Thank you, Sam."

"No problem, man, now we gotta choose what colors you would want to write his and your initials in."

"Maybe green for his of course and mine...blue." Castiel said sheepishly.

"Sounds awesome," he smirked, "Here's the markers" Sam set them down next to the angel, while starting to tear the rest of the materials they needed from their packages from the bags. The taller man stood up now glancing back at the table and at Castiel, seeing the hard-working and focused intensity the angel was sporting; now decorating the Valentine with preciseness and apparently decidedly himself, was writing their initials in a neat cursive font, that Sam had to admit appreciatively, it looked something that was written in an old styled, really fancy font, which looked like the beginnings of a love letter to be honest.

_'Oh god, this is cute'_ Sam stifled another laugh coming on at the thought.

"The D.W & C.W. looks perfect man, Dean's gonna love it." Sam said enthusiastically, while scattering all the rest of the supplies, now opened in front of the angel.

Castiel smiled in eagerness at the many more supplies he had to work with, and the younger Winchester left the room to go to the kitchen and make some more coffee.

It was about 11:50 AM now, as Sam took a look at the clock in the kitchen sipping at his coffee, he pretty much left creating the card to Castiel's imagination, letting him have fun with it and all. Sam taught him how to correctly hold the crayons, paintbrushes, and markers, he also gave him tips about maybe mentioning something about their profound bond, and the faded hand-mark that was nearly visible after all these years but still it could help for whatever is inside of the card for something special that the angel thought most could be helpful or more beautiful in Castiel's words-hoping that would spark something in the angel's mind to get his creative juices flowing into the Valentine.

He dumped the rest of his coffee out in the sink, while walking out into the main room of the bunker to see how Castiel's progress on the card was, his eyes swept to the angel, and the Valentine, as his widened into shock.

On the table was the card, now completely finished with so many intricate details of tiny hearts around the edges, colored in with paint with every color of the rainbow. Right at the top of the card was of course the neatly, fancy cursive initials of 'D.W. & C.W' traced in different shades of emeralds and sapphires, an exquisite work of painting, and from what Sam could tell he thought he was looking at a professional artist's work.

The shocking, most unbelievable part was that the rest of the front of the card under their initials had a drawing of the Impala, looking so well done it looked honest to god like an actual realistic picture of Dean's baby. On both sides of the Impala had dark, black mixed with midnight blue hues of oil pastel and paint finely created into what looked like wings..Castiel's wings..and to think this was just the front of the card, he hadn't even seen what the angel had made for his brother on the inside. The part that had him absolutely floored though was all the different sorts of pies on the table, there had to be about ten or more, even Sam had to admit smelled heavenly as his mouth watered at the smell of the delicious freshly baked assortment of gooey pies.

"Wow, Cas.." Was all he could seem to manage, as Castiel glanced up at the shock and awe filled eyes of the younger Winchester, while beaming a huge smile, filled with pride at his work.

"I thought that pie would be more appetizing than candy would have been," The angel admitted, knowing his hunter's love for pie was greater than anything else they could have bought him to eat today at the store.

"Also, I am finished Dean's Valentine, would you like to see the inside as well Sam?" He asked picking the card up and gently handing it to the taller Winchester.

"Sure man, um this is awesome and Dean will be blown away by all of this-" He gasped suddenly, almost dropping the Valentine, and was startled at what appeared to be inside of the card. Sam started to grin though as he realized exactly what this was inside. "Cas, stay right there I'll go wake his ass up and so he can see what you did for him."

Sam gave the card back to the angel, as he quickly bounded up the steps to bang on Dean's door.

"Dean! hey!, wake up!" He yelled through the door, suddenly regretting his loud banging on the door as the door opened and Dean poked his head out, grumbling slightly as his eyes adjusted to the bright light of his room.

"What do you want?" Dean looked up at Sam with a look of annoyance, and grumpiness.

"I just wanted to tell you to come downstairs and, well Cas wanted to talk to you about something.." He scratched his head awkwardly, ignoring that his brother was angry with him, now wasn't the time for more arguments, and he was trying not to give away Castiel's surprise.

Dean sighed tiredly, leaning heavily against the door frame, rubbing his eyes quietly.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute, I have to get dressed." He said tiredly, while closing the door before Sam had the chance to say another word.

He came to slowly descend the rest of the stairs and quietly sat down in the chair beside the angel, who was now looking at him, silently asking what was going on.

"Nothing's wrong, Cas, Dean said he'll be down in a minute" he reassured him with a slight smile, which the angel returned gratefully.

"I hope he likes this Sam.." Cas said nervously, chewing on his lower lip and looking scared at the thought that Dean may not love this Valentine he had worked so hard on for him.

"Love what now?-" Came a grumbled but more awake Dean, Castiel looked like a kid on Christmas about to open his presents at the sound of the hunter's footsteps as he descended the steps.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Castiel sat awaiting anxiously for Dean to stumble into the room.

The groggy hunter was rubbing at his eyes once more, he came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, slowly opening his eyes and clearly took in the sight of pie. His stomach rumbled immediately, mouth-watering, he couldn't believe there was so much pie all at once.

"Happy Valentine's Day, I-I did this for you Dean," Cas uttered quietly, heart hammering in his chest. Forest-green eyes filled with tears quickly found deep  
blue, shimmering with a hopeful and loving glance at him. Eyes widened in complete awe and confusion at the single card that was laying delicately on the table in front of the angel.

"And Sam helped me as well." the angel continued, eyes still locked with the hunter's, Dean slid his gaze over to his brother before he quickly went to smash Sam into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thanks Cas, and Sam..it-it means a lot, really" Dean muttered as tears rolled down his face, letting go of Sam, and now walking down to sit by Cas to see  
what this card was all about.

Sam said nothing more, leaving them alone, smiling at the two.

Green eyes settled on warm blue, as he sat down next to the angel not yet noticing anything else but the pie and the beautiful creature in front of him he has loved for so long now. He watched as Castiel slowly dropped his gaze to the card he had made for the hunter as Dean's eyes followed his.

"So, uh, Cas what's this card for-" The older Winchester gasped loudly, heart beating erratically, as he now finally looked at the card, it was.."Cas-this is,..this is for me?" He asked, not being able to put into words exactly how much he loved this card the angel had made for him all on his own (Well with help from his baby brother too)

Castiel nodded with a warm smile on his face, Dean chuckled lightly as his eyes roamed over the beautiful and lovingly made Valentine. It had his baby on it with what he assumed were Castiel's wings wrapped around the car. 'This is beautiful' more tears threatened to break free, quickly trying to wipe them away, he was a grown man damn it and he didn't need his angel to see him like this.

He sniffled and yelped, as another hand stopped his own from wiping his cheeks, tear filled eyes snapping up to the tender blue staring back at him.

"It is, I did this all for you Dean, to uh-.."The angel started choking up, suddenly scared at telling the hunter how he had always felt for so long, he had silently hoped and prayed that Dean would reciprocate his feelings, as this was really the only way that seemed logical by making him a valentine as he was never the greatest at social skills, let alone figuring out how to confess love and for the first time he has ever felt these emotions before; According to his research it would be the perfect way to finally once and for all confess and show his love to the older Winchester.

"To what, Cas?" he asked softly, their eyes locked together, his breath hitched as he realized with a sudden clarity at what his angel was about to say. Dean sat waiting patiently, heart hammering in his chest at what Castiel was going to tell him.

"To..show that I love you, and have loved you for years now Dean, I think that I may have loved you from the beginning, as I pulled you out of hell and laid my hand on you. I know you may not feel these same emotions as I do for you, but I..wanted to let you know how much I love you, and will always love you. N-no one will ever love you as much I have fallen in love with you Dean Winchester, and I would commit myself, to you only, if you would do the same. I would happily live by your side until the day you die, and even then I would never forget you, not now or ever, and you just don't realize how lovely you are Dean to me, but please do not feel pressured to do so if you don't reciprocate the love that I have had for you...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, I'll go.." Castiel finished blurting out all of his thoughts as soft luscious lips captured his chapped ones quickly in a scorching kiss, surprising the angel into a loud moan into Dean's mouth, now mangling with his own.

The angel's mouth went pliant and started kissing back with more fervor as soon as the shock of the hunter was now locking lips with him went away, tongue slowly sliding out to trace Castiel's bottom plump lip and while gently tugging it with his teeth, and suckling on it. The angel made a high-pitched noise at the back of his throat at the sensation. Dean made a low possessive growl at that beautiful sound and began to climb on top of best friend's lap, hands tangling into that messy, dark sex-hair he always loved.

Castiel's head was spinning as he realized that the hunter had felt the same way as he always did, Dean had just thought actions were louder than words in any case he assumed.

The hunter began slipping and groping his hands up and down the sides of the angel's trench coated torso, annoyed at the amount of layers they were both suddenly wearing at the moment, a thought crossed his mind though as he wanted to make his angel cry out and beg for his release, for Dean to give it to him.

He started slowly raking his nails down the angel's slim, lithe body, scraping across Castiel's sensitive nipples. "Like that, huh Cas?" He breathed into the his  
ear while grinding down suddenly and rocking his hard length contained within his jeans against Castiel's; the force of his hips rutting up against the now panting angel, making the chair they were sitting in to shake a bit. That ripped a loud whine out of the him as he cried out in pleasure at the feeling of Dean  
touching him everywhere while feeling the hunter's eager cock pressing against his own, tented through his trousers.

"Y-yes" He stuttered out, groaning loudly as the hunter continued his ruthless assault of grinding down fast into the angel's hips, settling his hands on the  
angel's lower back and pressed him closer, they both never wanted this to end, and then Dean was suddenly tugging on Castiel's hair a bit, noticing his angel  
loved the feeling and whimpering a bit as he drove forward and mashed his mouth to the angel's slightly chapped lips, as he peppered chaste quick kisses to  
the smaller man's face, lips, nose everywhere.

"I-I need, uh..AH!" He shouted, feeling suddenly unable to breath with all the affection the hunter was showering him with, he wanted Dean and all he had to  
give; It was so intimate, something Castiel had never felt before, and only wanted the hunter to be the one to touch him like he was now.

As Dean went to cup his length through his pants, as they both glanced to each other as the hunter started to slowly stroke the angel's painfully hard dick, and Castiel watched the his eyes filled with lust, and something much more that reflected in his own eyes..love.

"Tell me Cas, what do you want baby?" Dean gave him a rare, real smile that had made his eyes crinkle at the corners, the angel loved when the older Winchester would show him his real genuine smiles, his heart leaped in his chest as he decided this was when Dean was the most beautiful to him (as he always is) but when the hunter smiles Castiel could barely contain the own smile he returned at the man.

The angel had enough teasing at this point, as he knew that's what Dean was doing to him in the first place, but he enjoyed it thoroughly all the same.  
Grasping and pulling at the hunter's shirt, the hunter looked even more aroused at the slight rough treatment as his lust filled eyes had blown black, as he stared into the intense blue galaxies he adored. Their breaths were mingling together, breathing warm puffs of air over each others' lips, while stopping to just stare into each others' souls as they always seem to do.

"I want you Dean," Castiel stated with his gravely voice sounding deeper, and more fucked out, Dean shivered with arousal at that rough pitch, and they both hadn't even come yet. 'Fuck how would his voice sound like when he's screaming my name out?' He chuckled at the thought, suddenly drunk from wondering how the feeling of his angel beneath him would be, he'd be so fucking willing and needy under Dean's fingers, mouth, and cock inside him. He thought determinedly, that he would make it his goal by the end of the night to have Castiel gasping and moaning his name, utterly fucked out.

"Fuck, Cas, let's go" He sat up off of the angel's lap while grabbing his hand within his own while dragging Castiel to his own room. They were kissing and stripping each others' clothes off the way there, blindly but somehow managing to reach the hunter's bedroom in time to only be clad in their boxers.

Grinding against each other as Dean cursed out loudly at the feel of less clothing in the way of their hard cocks. He was soon slipping his arms tightly around the shorter man's lower back rutting against him as hard as he could while slowly mouthing at Castiel's neck while the angel just wrapped his own arms around the taller man's neck as his eyes had shut, too lost in the feeling of Dean's soft mouth roughly marking his long lean neck with soft little nips of teeth and licks, and the delightful feeling of the other man's length rubbing excitedly against his own.

"No one's ever gonna touch you again, Cas you hear me baby?" Dean stated with possessiveness, licking and sucking dark bruise looking marks that would claim his angel as his own.

They both fell back on the memory foam, with Castiel under Dean as their mouths never once broke from their heated make out session. They broke away  
shortly as the angel glanced up at the look of heavy passion filled green eyes to slide his palm against the hunter's cheek caressing it.

"I never want anyone to touch me again but you Dean, even if I had intercourse before, I had imagined it was you I was fucking into, I couldn't imagine anyone else but you." Castiel admitted honestly while he stared up the hunter with so much emotion clouding those deep blue eyes.

Dean growled, angry at the thought of anyone ever touching his angel at all before he did, but that didn't matter now. Castiel was all his, and not anyone  
else's ever again from here on out.

"Yes you're mine Cas, you always have been." Dean replied and started to nip at the angel's throat again, while the other man squeaked at the feeling, as Castiel helped to slowly slip Dean's boxer's off from his hips, and slung them across the room to the floor, the angel felt rough calloused hands soon pulling his own off shortly after.

The hunter was smirking at the dirty high-pitched moans he was making the angel vocalize as he and Castiel were both completely naked now, no more  
layers, and they were rubbing their painfully hard cocks together with pre-cum. Dean was flush against the angel's body, pinning him to the bed, with his slender legs spread out over the bed with Dean between them, grinding them together, eyes shut tight and kissing each other, they felt high off of each other and never wanted this to stop, but they were just sliding together now even though that felt phenomenal, it could get even better. _'Time to make this more exciting'_ Dean thought with a grin.

The hunter slowed down from rubbing his hard length against the other panting man's own cock as he gently ran his hands over the angel's body, noticing that long hard dick dribbling with pre-cum against his belly, he licked his lips, admiring his gorgeous, beautiful angel that he wanted to dirty up himself; knowing what he wanted to do next but wanted to just revel in the feeling of Castiel, his angel underneath him, touching and feeling him, wanting to make this experience as best as possible to him to show how much he loved him, just like his angel just told him how he's felt all along.

He smoothed his hands along slightly muscular arms, as they slid down on those hip bones protruding up grasping and kneading at his waist as well; Castiel loved the feeling of Dean just caressing his body so intimately like this as he sighed happily and let the hunter do whatever he wanted to him. It was the sexiest, most attractive thing Dean has ever seen, not even with all the women he's been with had nothing on Cas's hips, they were fucking perfect just like the rest of the angel.

"I'm going to blow you now Cas, if you want me to?" Dean asked, catching those blue eyes filled with need towards the hunter.

"Please, I need it Dean." The angel's eyes drew up adorably as he pleaded to his hunter to give him what he wants.

The hunter smirked, as he began sucked and kissed hickey's all down the angel's body as he now was level with his leaking cock, licking his lips a little and smiling, he grasped the length and started to pump him although slowly while looking up at Castiel who was sweating and groaning to hurry up. Dean laughed at his impatient angel, Castiel was about to ask what was so hilarious before a hot warm heat enveloped his hard aching dick as Dean suckled gently at the head. Dean decided to go further when he couldn't resist but to lick a strip from the angel's ass to his balls, Castiel shouted his name, writhing with pleasure at these incredible sensations, and of feeling of a mouth on his cock, it was an intense feeling like a rush of euphoria which increased as the older Winchester took in every inch of the whimpering angel's hard prick and gulped it down to the back of his throat to try to deep throat his lover to make it feel the best as he possibly could; it worked from Castiel's hips jutting up and thrusting hard up into that amazing bow-shaped mouth, gagging Dean a bit in the process, but lips never leaving the hard dick in the mouth as he began to suck harder and bob his head up and down the shaft, which left Castiel shouting his name in that high-pitched gravelly voice he loved, it sent a twitch to his own cock at the sound, he smiled slightly around the angel's dick while redoubling his efforts and slid his lips over the tip, pumping with one hand and licking the underside of that fat cock at the slit, bringing his lips over to slip over the head and tongue the slit, tasting a bit of the angel's salty cum.

"Deeann!..Ahh..I'm so close..." Castiel's voice was hoarse at this point from continuously moaning the hunter's name louder with every passing minute, he was sucking the angel for all he was worth, greedily enjoying the little bursts of dribbling pre-cum sliding down his throat, he hummed a little sending small vibrations through the his cock and he was so close, almost there!-

Quickly Dean popped off, not wanting this to end so soon to hurry this up to the best part. As his length bounced against his belly, Castiel was still hard, and whining, curious and annoyed as to why the hunter had just stopped the delicious friction of his mouth sucking on his cock like a lollipop.

While leaning over Castiel's lithe body he pulled some lube he always had stored in his drawer next to his bed, he pecked him on the lips and gave a slight laugh at the pouting look his angel was giving him for not letting him cum yet.

"Now Cas don't wanna finish this so soon do we?" Dean teased and playfully flicked one of the man's nipple's that were so sensitive, "We haven't gotten to the best part yet, baby" Castiel whined at that, writhing against the mattress.

"Dean..please.." The angel stared up at Dean with longing and want, craving for his hunter's touch, and to make love to him right this instant.

"Shh, it's okay, I got you, I'll take care of you so just relax and tell me if it hurts alright?" Dean cooed softly as he planted a loving kiss to his angel's lips, he nodded his approval before the hunter spread his long lean legs across the bed and settled in between them. Dean poured some of his favorite cherry flavored lube on his fingers and warmed it up a bit before beginning to gently tease and rub his middle finger across that tight puckered entrance, Castiel gasped at the feeling, but it wasn't unwelcome, he had never done this before so he was in a sense still a virgin in this situation.

Dean started to slowly stroke some more before the angel relaxed some more from his hunter pressing soft deep kisses into his mouth, exploring greedily, while his hole eased more until Dean was able to easily push in that tight little heat as he began to imagine how it would feel wrapped around his dick.

"Cas, damn you're fucking tight." He groaned at the squirming the angel was doing on his finger as he slicked another two fingers to gently but deeply fuck into his entrance, while Dean continued to mouth at his neck and kiss at his swollen red lips as Cas whimpered at that feeling. The smaller man suddenly bucked up into Dean's three fingers that were slid deep inside of him, pushing ever deeper to hit something that made him shout out at the ecstasy that gave him when the hunter stroked that special spot in him.

"Eager aren't you for it? Fuck does that feel good baby, I bet it will feel better with my cock replacing these fingers" Dean babbled, his cock was straining and itching to be in that tight heat. Cas made a mewling sound at his hunter's dirty words, he needed Dean in him now, as he spread his legs even more wide open for invitation. Dean didn't need to be told again as he withdrew his sticky, lubed up fingers from that quivering rim, as he slid his own leaking dick up with the lube used from the angel's ass he was just fingering. Castiel was biting his lip in anticipation, staring up at Dean with his pupils blown black, barely a hint of blue as the love more than lust filled them both as Dean was staring right back into those lovely eyes. The angel was now watching the hunter cover his hard length with the cherry lubricant from his own body, he bucked his hips up hard and was moaning loudly at the sudden press of his hunter's huge thick cock nudging against his slippery rim.

Dean slowly pushed in slowly as he could, it was hard to restrain himself since his angel's ass was so tight and he was a virgin at that, he uttered a fuck under his breath as he was now fully sheathed inside of the angel. Castiel let out a happy contented moan at the feeling of his hunter finally penetrating him, his sensitive virgin hole fluttered briefly at the full feeling of Dean's cock sliding so smoothly into him as he howled loudly at the feeling, the hunter was buried deep inside him and he loved the full feeling that gave him. Dean slid his hands to spread the angel's long legs up over his shoulders. He felt like a vice clenching so hard on his dick, it was unbearable, he gently slipped out a little and fucked back in with a little more force, making his angel shout out a deep moan of approval and grip his legs harder to push the hunter into him more, to go faster. It was unlike anything they have both ever felt before in their whole lives, and they finally both felt complete finally being so intimately intertwined together at last.

Dean eventually started picking up a rhythm and pounded into his ass, gripping those fucking perfect gorgeous hip bones he loved, Castiel was screaming  
something in enochian. Dean was addicted to the feel of that tight hole tightening on his cock, Castiel's stretched out rim twitched at the feel of the hunter slipping out slowly as it wanted to feel full again with cock, all but to slam back in that cute hole that hungrily accepted that dick to drive deeper inside him, until the angel felt stretched to the point of no return, he needed Dean to go faster.

"P-please, D-Deann..h-harder." The angel gasped and screamed out Dean's name as he hit that special bundle of nerves inside of him.

'Fuck I wish I had a camera' he thought and laughed heartily at how many times he could bust his nut from just looking at a picture of the sight of his own dick as it slid deep into the crying out angel under him, hitting his prostate in each hard thrust. Dean had to admit that the sight of his length burying itself into that sweet little virgin ass was something he would never forget.

The hunter quickened his pace for his angel just as he pleaded for him to do, the headboard of the bed now banging against the wall as he was about to cum. "Oh fuck, C-Cass..babyy..Mm-mmm.." He said huskily against Castiel's lips, panting from the feel of how tight the angel was, as he reached for his release inside of his angel. Even though he was so close to orgasm, he was now kissing Castiel's rough sensitive and swollen tender lips from all the biting and kissing, and went to grasp the angel's dick that had been incessantly rubbing against their stomach's, begging for release.

The hunter pumped the angel's cock as fast as he could to match them with the rough hard thrusting slap of his hips into Castiel's. Dean wanted his blue-eyed lover to cum first to feel that intense clench on his dick as Castiel clamped down on him hard enough for Dean to push even impossibly deeper.

"Fuck, come on, cum for me Castiel, come on baby." Dean demanded into the angel's mouth while licking and biting at his lips, he slid his thumb over the head of the angel's dick which profusely leaked pre-cum, at the sound of his full name that he loved hearing on the hunter's lips just whispered tipped him over the edge; It was too much and Cas screamed and moaned at the feeling as he was coming.

"Deeann!..Ahh!" The angel couldn't control himself as Dean stroked him all through his orgasm as cum spurted out in hot loads over his own chest and on the hunter's belly a little. He then lost it at the sight his angel so fucked out and limp from his mind-blowing orgasm that he just let Dean continue to thrust his cock into him, whimpering and trying to catch his breath while the hunter still was brutally hitting at his over sensitive prostate now. "Cum for me Dean" he murmured gently into his lover's ear, Dean let out a deep groaned at that, as Castiel reached up and threaded his fingers through those spiky dirty blonde locks, he pulled Dean down flush against him, kissing him with all of his love poured into that kiss, as he locked his legs snugly against the hunter's snapping hips, drawing him deeper, he lost it at his angel's words of encouragement as he thrust a few more times before he shot loads of hot cum into Castiel, who whined happily, sated at the feeling as Dean filled him up so full.

The hunter, who was now just as equally as fucked out as his angel was, slumped down over Castiel's chest for a minute before rolling over tucking the angel tight to his sweaty chest; with a deep groan of contentment, 'I've never came so hard before in my life, fuck' he thought to himself, chuckling, as he sat up with renewed interest to watch his own gooey white cum leak out of his angel's swollen puffy hole on display between his open legs. His cock twitched at the sight, wondering if he had enough stamina to go again, 'Cas sure would since he's an angel again, god we could go at it for hours' He moaned a little at the thought and rubbed hands over his eyes, tired as fuck from the best sex of his whole god damned life.

Dean ran his hands through Castiel's sweaty dark brown locks, as his other arm was holding the angel's lower back to keep him as close as he could.

"Dean?" Cas had now sat up suddenly, the hunter groaned in protest as he was too sleepy after his orgasmic bliss to wonder what the angel wanted.

"What is it Cas?" He asked drowsily, yet warmly as he locked eyes with his azure-eyed angel.

"I forgot to show you what was inside of your Valentine card." Castiel shyly rubbed at his neck, seemingly embarrassed to have forgotten such an important part of the gift that he had wanted to give Dean.

"Oh, you can go get it if you want now" He was silenced as the angel flew off quickly grabbed the card from the main room table downstairs, and reappeared  
within seconds and nervously handed the card he made for his hunter.

"Thanks man" Dean said with a twinkle in his bright green eyes for his angel, Castiel looked down suddenly, blushing suddenly and shy.

He opened the card carefully, not knowing apparently how much of a professional artist the angel was when he first laid his eyes on the front of the card itself, which still had him surprised; he had no idea what to expect, but what he wasn't expecting was the single long black feather with a blueish tint in the  
moonlight of the room as it was night already. Dean gasped and choked up with tears springing to his eyes yet again at the realization of what this was: his angel's feather.

Castiel was observing him with nervousness and a hopeful expression, lost in thought, as he chewed on his lip, 'I hope that he likes it at least' he thought with a resigned sigh. He had hoped that by giving Dean a manifestation of one of his feathers from his wings that angel mates usually do with one another in heaven could be a great idea at the time. He interrupted from his thoughts by a gentle hand enclosing over his still bare shoulder, his breath caught as he gazed up to see that the hunter was crying, tears streaming down his face. Panic quickly filled Castiel as he turned fully to Dean now, confusion setting on his face.

"Dean, what's wrong? I'm sorry you did not like it, I just thought it would be special to have one of the feathers of my wings, it's what my brothers or sisters  
do if they find a mate of their own, you don't like it, I'm so sorry-"

The hunter cupped his face and slammed his lips to the angel's kiss swollen plump ones, deeply kissing him until he broke away for a moment, Castiel's chasing after his in trying to taste that delicious mouth again.

Dean held up a finger to his angel's lips, tears still gathering in his green eyes, and grinned so wide with teeth and all, Castiel's heart soared at that.

"Cas, I love you, and I love your Valentine card too, and I love your feather too, baby." The hunter finally confessed, as he laughed at the angel's returning look of confusion of him still crying, taking both of the angel's stubbly cheeks in his hands, staring deeply into the ocean blue he loves so much with so much affection, Castiel's breath caught at the sight.

"I'm just really happy, that's why I'm crying Cas, you stupid son of a bitch, yes," Dean confessed, pressing a kiss to his angel's nose, "I" a kiss to his forehead, "love" to both of his cheeks, "you" and finally to his most favorite pair of chapped soft lips he loved and couldn't get enough of.

Castiel was so overwhelmed with happiness that his hunter had loved him as well, he felt a tear of his own spill down his cheek, wrapping his arms tightly around Dean bouncing on him pinning his body to the bed, peppering kisses of his own all over his hunter's beautiful freckled face; "Cas! s-stop!, that tickles!  
ah!" his beautiful human was laughing and it sounded like music to his ears as the angel's heart did a flip in his chest at the lovely sound he rarely got the chance to hear, he mirrored his hunter's full grin as he sat atop of Dean, going quiet all of a sudden, both men still naked, not bothering to dress as of yet, as it was night now.

"Let's go to sleep now, Cas." Dean smiled warmly up at his angel, running his hands smoothly caressing over the firm hip bones, Castiel shivered at the  
hunter's touch.

He gave a smile of his own "I do not need sleep Dean, but I will gladly watch over you."

Dean laughed at that love filling his eyes as he quietly replied a soft "I know" he slipped off him while the hunter pulled up the blanket to wrap around them both, facing each other with the hunter opening his arms so his angel could cuddle up into his warm chest, Castiel wrapped his own arms across the human's warm back, and he thought this was where his home was, where it always was, with Dean.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dean..I love you." The angel said once more, smiling, and feeling giddy now that he could tell Dean those words any time at all now as he pleased, kissing at his hunter's neck smiling as arms tightened around Castiel's waist, pulling them closer, blue orbs glanced up at green staring back at him.

"I love you too, Castiel," Dean pressed a passionate kiss to his angel's lips, sliding his fingers into his damp dark hair, the angel grinned in the kiss from  
hearing the hunter say those words, and his full name yet again, he loved how it sounded coming from his lips.

"And Happy V-Day to you too, baby." Dean smirked, as he slapped his lover's bare ass, squeezing it a little, fingers delving down through his cheeks to find his still wet hole still leaking with his cum, as the angel yelped out a moan at his still overly sensitive rim where the hunter was now fucking his fingers into as he began to grow rapidly hard again from the fingers playing with him.

"Mmm..Cas, wanna go for another round?" Dean whispered hot against Castiel's lips, hard again for his angel already.

He nodded enthusiastically, and pounced on the hunter, rolling them both over into the covers, making love the rest of the night until Dean was eventually too exhausted to stay awake as his angel proceeded to watch over him when he fell asleep, with a gentle warm smile on his face, staring lovingly at his hunter all through the rest of the night. 

* * *

Sam barely got any sleep, and he was cranky as hell the next morning drinking his cup of coffee, rubbing at his tired red, sleepy eyes. 'Ugh, the least those two could do was try to not have the bed bang against the wall and making noises that you could literally hear through out the bunker, damn.'

He thought with a sigh and remembered how he had to try to block the explicit sounds out with just his pillows and had to resort to using his headphones and listening to music on his iPod at the time.

'At least there won't be any more sexual tension between those two, I mean for fuck sake it's been years in the making and I couldn't even deal with it anymore, I had to help Cas show Dean that he loves him and to get Dean to admit he feels the same way of course, how thick-headed and oblivious could someone could be? for years even, Christ.' He rubbed at his forehead while gulping the rest of his coffee down, (yeah he liked coffee before bed, so what? it was sorta a substitute for cocoa, something they ran out of the other day that he really loved) and groaned trudging back up to his room, thankful for the quietness now-even though it was now morning, he didn't give a shit if he slept all day. 'Finally, I can sleep' he said to himself as he passed out on his bed snoring happily.


End file.
